Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery
Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy makes a return as the main characters in this Japanese series..jpg|Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy makes a return as the main characters in this Japanese series.|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo:_The_Next_Mystery Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery (スクービードゥー：次のミステリー Sukūbīdo~ū: Tsugi no misuterī) is an anime incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's animated series, and the first incarnation not made in America. It will air on Cartoon Network in Japan, the United States, the United Kingdom, and Canada in 2018. Plot Set after the events of http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, a lawsuit over the damage of http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Coolsville Coolsville's http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Chinatown has put http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_Inc. Mystery Incorporated out of business. Daphne, Fred, and Velma have gone their separate ways, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy have moved to Japan to live a care-free life without solving mysteries. When ghosts and monsters start to appear in Japan, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are forced to recruit new members Moshu, Mishi, Shimagura, Nigamora, and Toshi. Characters Scooby doo shaggy and scrappy doo-normal Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy makes a return as the main characters in this Japanese series. Main Characters ◾Scooby-Doo: ◾Shaggy Rogers: ◾Scrappy-Doo: A Great Dane puppy and nephew of Scooby-Doo. ◾Moshu: A brown-haired 14-year-old with brown eyes. He's the Fred Jones of the group. ◾Mishi: A red-haired 13-year-old with blue eyes and glasses. She's the Velma Dinkley of the group. ◾Shimagura: A sexy black-haired 14-year-old with purple eyes. She's the Daphne Blake of the group. ◾Nigamora: Moshu's 11-year-old sister ◾Toshi: Originally a sorcerer from the Muromachi period, he battled an evil sorcerer before he curse him into the form of an immortal black cat. Other Characters ◾Sergeant Otonato: The sergeant and top investigator for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. He dosen't like Mystery Inc. because they get in his way of solving crimes, although he teams up with them to keep Tokyo safe on numerous occasions. ◾Debbie Yoshino: An elementary school teacher with whom Shaggy falls in love. She is Scrappy and Nigamora's homeroom teacher. ◾Mogina: ◾Ashiyama: ◾Koma and Siba: ◾Rita: Nigamora's rival since kindergarten ◾Principle Imakini: The strict principle of Tokyo Middle School ◾Bruno: Moshu and Nigamora's Family ◾Harriet: Moshu and Nigamora's mother ◾Harry: Moshu and Nigamora's father ◾Nana: Moshu and Nigamora's grandmother and Harriet's mother ◾Uncle Koji: Moshu and Nigamora's uncle ◾Glorianna: Moshu and Nigamora's aunt and Harriet's sister Mishi's Family ◾Eva: Mishi's mother ◾Ed: Mishi's father ◾Ossie: ◾Paul Ozu: Shimagura's Family ◾Jennifer: Shimagura's mother ◾Jeremy: Shimagura's father ◾Akiyami: ◾Himaro: ◾Mina: Monsters and Villains ◾ Episodes Main Article: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Scooby-Doo:_The_Next_Mystery_episodes List of Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery episodes Voice Cast Japanese Cast ◾Cho - ◾Eri Saito - ◾Kazuo Kumakura - ◾Kisho Taniyama - ◾Kosuke Okano - ◾Mahito Tsujimura - ◾Naoki Tatsuta - Scrappy-Doo ◾Naomi Kusumi - Scooby-Doo ◾Natsumi Yanase - ◾Ryoko Gi - ◾Shiro Saito - ◾Tarusuke Shingaki - ◾Tomoe Hanba - ◾Toshiharu Sakurai - Shaggy Rogers English Cast ◾Alfred Molina ◾Andre Stojka ◾Andrew Kishino ◾Ariel Winter ◾Arthur Burghardt ◾Beng Spies ◾Benito Martinez ◾Benjamin Diskin - Moshu, Rychu ◾Bill Mumy ◾https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_West Billy West ◾Bob Bergen ◾Bob Joles ◾Brett Hull ◾Brian Posehn ◾Brian Tochi ◾Brian Unger ◾Bumper Robinson ◾Cam Clarke ◾Candi Milo ◾Carlos Alazraqui ◾Carlos Ferro ◾Cathy Cavadini ◾Charlie Adler ◾Chris Cox ◾Chris Edgerly ◾Chris Hardwick ◾Chris Klug ◾Christian Lanz ◾Christine Baranski ◾Christopher Corey Smith ◾Chuck Comeau ◾Clancy Brown ◾Clyde Kusatsu ◾Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Mishi, Yumi ◾Corey Burton ◾Cree Summer - Emiko, Professor Dogimosei ◾Crispin Freeman ◾Crystal Scales ◾https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Castellaneta Dan Castellaneta ◾Danica McKellar ◾Danielle Judovits ◾Daniel Riordan ◾Danny Trejo ◾Daran Norris - Mishi's Dad ◾Daryl Sabara ◾Dave Foley ◾Dave Wittenberg ◾David Desrosiers ◾David Faustino ◾David Kaye ◾David Markus ◾Dee Bradley Baker ◾Dee Dee Rescher ◾Denzel Whitaker ◾Diedrich Bader ◾Dwight Schultz ◾Eddie Santiago ◾Edie McClurg ◾Eric Bauza ◾Eva Almos ◾Frankie Ryan Manriquez ◾https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Welker Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Kappa, Ueno Zoo animals, Keiko the Whale, Tengus, Akkorokamui ◾Fred Tatasciore - Hibagon ◾Freddy Rodriguez ◾Gary Anthony Williams ◾Gary Cole ◾Gary Sturgis ◾Gedde Watanabe ◾George Takei ◾Greg Ellis ◾Gregg Berger ◾Grey DeLisle - Francesca, Sota, Daphne Blake ◾Gwendoline Yeo - Shimagura ◾Harland Williams ◾Hector Elizondo ◾Hiroyuki Sanada ◾Hynden Walch ◾Irene Bedard ◾James Arnold Taylor ◾James Hong ◾James Horan ◾James Patrick Stuart ◾James Sie - Akira ◾Jane Wiedlin ◾Janice Kawaye - Julie, Ayame ◾Jason Harris Katz ◾Jason Marsden ◾JC Chasez ◾Jeff Bennett - Bruce, Sugi ◾Jeff Dunham ◾Jeff Stinco ◾Jeffrey Combs ◾Jennifer Hale ◾Jenny McCarthy ◾Jesse Borrego ◾Jess Harnell - Timothy ◾Jill Talley ◾Jim Belushi ◾Jim Cummings ◾Jim Meskimen ◾Jim Wise ◾Joey Lauren Adams ◾John Cena ◾John DiMaggio ◾John Gabriel ◾John Kassir ◾John O'Hurley ◾Jonathan Osser ◾Josh Keaton ◾Josh Peck ◾Julianne Buescher ◾Julia Sweeney ◾Kari Wahlgren - Nigamora ◾Kate Higgins - Kyoko ◾Kath Soucie - Koto ◾Kathy Griffin ◾Kathy Kinney ◾Kathy Nagler ◾Kelly Hu ◾Keone Young ◾Kerrigan Mahan ◾Kevin Dunn ◾Kevin McDonald ◾Kevin Michael Richardson ◾Khary Payton ◾Kimberly Brooks ◾Kim Mai Guest ◾Kyle Hebert - Toshi ◾Lacey Chabert ◾Laraine Newman ◾Larc Spies ◾Larry Drake ◾Laura Bailey ◾Lauren Tom ◾Lewis Black ◾Lindsey Pagano ◾Maria Canals ◾Marion Ross ◾Mark Hamill - Baku ◾Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers ◾Matthew Russell Wood ◾Matt Lanter ◾Matt Levin ◾Maurice LaMarche - Bruno ◾M. Emmet Walsh ◾Michael Bell ◾Michael Horse ◾Michael J. Gough ◾Michael Sorich ◾Mike Piazza ◾Mikey Kelley ◾Mimi Rogers ◾Mindy Cohn ◾Mindy Sterling ◾Moira Quirk ◾Neil Kaplan ◾Neil Ross ◾Nick Jameson ◾Nika Futterman ◾Nolan North ◾Oded Fehr ◾Olivia Hack ◾Pamela Adlon ◾Pat Musick ◾Patrick Fraley ◾Paul Reubens ◾Paul Stanley ◾Peter MacNicol ◾Peter Scolari ◾Peter Stormare ◾Phil LaMarr ◾Pierre Bouvier ◾Quinton Flynn ◾Rachael MacFarlane ◾Rhea Perlman ◾Richard McGonagle ◾Rino Romano ◾Rip Taylor ◾Rob Paulsen - Imiki ◾Robin Atkin Downes ◾Rodger Bumpass ◾Roger Rose ◾Ronnie Schell ◾Ron Perlman ◾Roz Ryan ◾Russi Taylor ◾Ryan Sheckler ◾Sab Shimono ◾Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo ◾Scott McNeil ◾Scott Menville ◾Sebastian Lefebvre ◾Simon Petrie ◾S. Scott Bullock ◾Stacie Chan ◾Stacy Keach ◾Stephanie Sheh ◾Stephen Root ◾Steve Harwell ◾Susan Blu ◾Susanne Blakeslee ◾Steve Blum - Ningen ◾Tara Jayne ◾Tara Lipinski ◾Tara Strong ◾Tasia Valenza ◾Taylor Lautner ◾Teri Garr ◾Terrence Stone ◾Thom Adcox Hernandez ◾Tia Carrere ◾Tim Curry ◾Tom Kane - Captain Tonshu ◾Tom Kenny - Diri ◾Tony Todd ◾Travis Willingham ◾Tress MacNeille - Queen Tengu ◾Tricia Helfer ◾Troy Baker ◾Vanessa Marshall ◾Victoria Bruno ◾Vincent Corazza ◾Virginia Madsen ◾Vivica A. Fox ◾Wallace Shawn - Principle Imakini ◾Wally Wingert ◾Wayne Brady ◾Wayne Knight ◾Wendee Lee - Mishi's Mom ◾Wendie Malick ◾William Schallert ◾Will Shadley ◾Yuri Lowenthal ◾Zach Callison Reception The series has garnered positive reviews. It has been praised for it's use of seldom seen mythological creatures from Japanese mythology. Notes/Trivia ◾This is the first Scooby-Doo incartnation not made in America. ◾Mook Animation (the animation studio that produces the show) also had previously provided the animation for the first four Scooby Doo direct-to-video films (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, and Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) ◾Scrappy is alot different then his previous incarnations: ◾He shares the same length of dialogue with the rest of the characters. ◾He tells very less jokes and they're very funny. ◾He is no longer a scene hog. ◾His role of saving the day is giving to Scooby. ◾He is more calm and less obnoxious then ever before. Gallery Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby-Doo Shaggy Rogers.png|Shaggy Rogers Moshu.jpg|Moshu Shimagura.png|Shimagura Mishi.png|Mishi Scrappy-Doo.png|Scrappy-Doo Nigamora.png|Nigamora Toshi.png|Toshi Poll Do you like Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery? Yes! No. Maybe. It would be nice to see Scrappy-Doo make a comeback. Category:Ideas Category:Tv Shows Category:S Category:Scooby-Doo